Energy consumption is a central issue in the evolution of mobile platforms. Reducing energy consumption enables a mobile platform to operate longer on an energy source. In order to reduce energy consumption, a variety of approaches may be employed. A first approach is to reduce overall weight and/or increase component efficiency. Another approach is to employ one or more energy management techniques. In one energy management technique, a mobile platform in the form of a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) may switch the energy source between a battery and a traditional engine in accordance with an operational protocol. As energy consumption continues to be a central issue in mobile platform designs, systems and methods that further reduce energy consumption are desirable.
Accordingly, a system and method capable of customizing energy management based on user supplied destinations and driving habits are desirable. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.